Demonic Uprise
by Dante4
Summary: Demons are rising from the Underworld, with one mission... to kill the Son of Sparda, Dante now finds himself battling devils from the Underworld, with help from Trish, and a new character... [Please R&R]
1. Prologue

Devil May Cry: Demonic Uprising  
  
by: Dante  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, or the characters, they belong to capcom. I do in fact own my made-up characters)  
  
[prologue]  
  
...In the Underworld all demons and devils alike are furious with Dante, due to the loss of   
  
Mundus. The plan to converge the Underworld with the human world was overthrown.  
  
The demons are rising, teaming up together to defeat the son of Sparda, along with the leader-ship  
  
of the new Devil Prince Furyuss, ...they feel they will succeed.  
  
After the defeat of Arius, Lucia decided to remain a protector of Vie de Maril, leaving Dante  
  
to continue his Devil Hunting at Devil May Cry. Dante is ready for any 'special job' that comes  
  
his way, but is he ready for the Demonic Uprising? 


	2. The Upcoming Mission

Chapter 1: The Upcoming Mission  
  
The darkness of night was not silent, endless rain drops fell from the sky, seeming to never end. A group of three demons were walking the streets. The larger demon walked silently behind a woman that was trying to shield himself from the rain. Not knowing much of the human world, the demon jumped 5 feet in the air, coming back down onto the woman.  
  
"Where is the son of Sparda?" The demon hissed.  
  
"I know nothing of a son of Sparda" said the woman, in near shock.  
  
"Your lying!" screamed the Demon.  
  
At that moment, a shot was fired, leaving a hole in the demons chest. Still hissing, three more shots were fired into it. The demon fell leaving trails of demonic blood all over the victim. As the demon fell, and man cloaked in red, holding two pistols, was visible.   
  
"You saved my ..my life" Said the woman, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"How can I repay you?" continued the woman, finally calming down a bit.  
  
The man lifted his head up, showing him to be Dante  
  
"..Another life saved, another demon slain, another days work"  
  
The woman got up, nodded to Dante, and walked off  
  
Dante turned around, and headed off ...only to be stopped by another one of those demons in his path.  
  
"Son of Sparda ...so predictable, we attack an innocent, here you come to save and kill"   
  
"Out of my way" Dante said while raising Ebony to the [alone] demon.  
  
Evil snickering in the dark begins, behind Dante. He looks to see while the demon in front tackles him, they wrestle around while Dante knocks it off of him. Then the other (snickering) demon jumped him from behind, removing his sword and forcing him to the ground using Dante's sword against him. Dante successfully knocks that demon off of him too, while stopping them in their tracks at gunpoint.  
  
"These demons must have been specially trained in the underworld, but why waste their talents on humans" Dante thought to himself  
  
Dante Fired the guns, having no mercy, blowing the demons back motionless. Dante checked both the bodies, and walked off into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devil May Cry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dante walked through the door of Devil May Cry, and took a seat behind his desk, next to an answering machine. Dante pressed a button, and heard an electronic voice say  
  
"You have 2 new messages"  
  
The first message played.  
  
"Dante that booked you checked out from this library was due back 3 months ago! The book is "Ancient Castle Structure" try and have it back within this month please"  
  
Dante sighed, knowing he lossed the book.  
  
The second message played.  
  
"Dante, I was walking down the street, and I was stopped by a demon who nearly killed me asking where the son of Sparda was, naturally I didn't say anything, then I killed HIM. Anyways, obviously these demons are looking for you for some reason, so be carefull"  
  
"That was Trish..."   
  
"She's right though, these demons are after me for some reason"  
  
"Could it be because of Mundus' defeat?"  
  
"...buisness as usual, if they want me, they'll have to work for it" He thought to himself, while grabbing a drink from the fridge.  
  
The door to Devil May Cry, was then blown down, with fire all around the place.   
  
"Hey, doors are not cheap!"  
  
After the fire cleared up, a 8 foot tall demon, covered in flames was standing there. Dante pointed both Ebony and Ivory at the flaming creature, and fired two bullets, to see where it left him.   
  
"...Son of Sparda, surely you should know, mere bullets cannot penetrate a Pyrinial!" The demon said while laughing  
  
  
  
Dante sighed, seeing the bullets bounced right off the demons thick flaming skin. He then looked back at his desk, seeing his bottle of water sitting there. Dante ran and jumped behind the desk catching the bottle of water, while gripping it tightly, he looked up, and hurled the bottle at the demon's chest causing it to burst water all over him, temporarily putting out the flames. He then jabbed his sword through the soaked part of the demon's chest, successfully puting it through him.  
  
"Son of Sparda, you will not live through this one!" the demon yelled, while flames drafted out of his mouth.  
  
Dante twisted the sword, envoking more pain for the demon, while he rose Ivory to it's head.  
  
"Correction, you won't live through this" Dante said while firing a shot  
  
The demon fell to ashes, leaving a huge mess of destruction and fire. Dante sighed, while taking the fire-extinguisher, to put out some of the flames. After that, he walked out of the burning Devil May Cry and yelled  
  
"You want me devils!? ..You have to work for it!" 


	3. Devils Cry Tonight

Mission 2: Devils Cry Tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Devil May Cry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dante stood in front of Devil May Cry, watching it cover itself in flames. He looks at his motorcycle, and remembers Trish's earlier words.  
  
"I'm always at the 'Otherside Bar' between 2:00 AM and 3:00 AM, come visit me sometime ..if you can tear yourself away from your work"  
  
Since it was 2:45 AM, he dragged the motorcycle out from behind the inferno. Starting the bike up, he began to speed down the block using the street to his liking. The city lights cause a glare on Dante's face as he focuses on the road ahead. Dante passed a group of teenagers who seemed to get off on vandalism.  
  
"I'm not a cop..." He thought to himself, while watching them reek their havoc  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dante pulled up to the Otherside Bar, and shut off the bike's engine. He makes his way through two large chamber doors, giving the club more of a 'vampiric' feel. He passes through the club, getting himself through the dancing crowd to the bar. He seats himself while observing the area for Trish. He turned towards the bartender  
  
"Scotch, on the rocks." Dante said with a clear, but hard voice.  
  
After ordering his scotch, Dante looks to his right spotting a woman dressed in a black corrset, her perfect figure is known to cause men to stare at her for hours. He looks into her eyes, then turns to the bartender, that's holding his drink.  
  
Just as Dante recieves his drink, he notices a man and a woman stumble from the crowd, slightly smashing into the bar to Dante's left.  
  
"Oh wow, The last time I had that much fun was..." The woman stated  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't had this much fun, my life has basically been all business, although for a good reason" She continued, watching her words.  
  
Turning to her left, she notices a man unknown to her ...until she sees his hair, and long red jacket. Turning around with a smirk, she puts her arms around the man she's with, and asks  
  
"So Vicious, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Well, my current job is romancing you, but I survive on a manner I can't really speak of." He says while wondering who the man was, then focusing his attention back to Trish  
  
Trish smiled at Vicious' comment.  
  
"Well Vicious, wanna go back to your place?" she said, directing her voice to the man sitting.  
  
Dante then darted up from his seat, holding Ivory to the man's head, seeing that the woman is Trish. Thoughts ran through his head about who this guy was, he couldn't be too careful ..seeing how they were in a vampire club.  
  
Trish takes her arms off of Vicious  
  
"Dante, calm down... this guy has taught me to relax. All work no play leads to a stress overload" Trish says while slightly laughing at Dante's eye twitch.  
  
"By the way Vicious - Dante, Dante - Vicious" Trish says introducting to two, as she walks off  
  
Vicious looks to Dante  
  
"It looks as if your girl is leaving" Vicious says with a smirk   
  
Dante looks behind Vicious, to see Trish walking off, while she looks to him too  
  
"Well, maybe I better go catch her then?" Says Dante, while following her to the back alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trish and Vicious continue to congregate more, as Dante finishes off his scotch. Behind Trish and Vicious, gunshots are fired. Their instincts cause them to duck and dodge as much as possible. Vicious pulls out his colt 44 magnum, with hollow tip bullets. After the shots stop, they look down to notice the woman from earlier and Dante on the ground, her ontop of him with a gun to his face.  
  
"...Son of Sparda, you have lettin' your guard down" said the woman, seeming to enjoy the situation  
  
They walk over to Dante, making their presence only known to him. Vicious silently unsheathes his sword, and slices a groove into her right forearm (the arm she was holding the gun with). The woman let out a scream, as Dante kicked her into side of the building.  
  
"You won't get me this easy devil, guard up ..or.. down" exclaimed Dante, filling the disguised demon with fear.  
  
Vicious, holding his sword, walked over to the woman, and carved his favorite abbreviation into her forehead, 'DCT'. Dante walked away from Vicious, allowing him to have his fun, he picked up his guns, dusting them off a bit. Trish joined into the group, looking at Vicious.  
  
"Vicious dear, DCT? ..I didn't think you were serious"  
  
The woman, now in complete fear of the three, handed Trish a card that read "Club Vampire". She begin to tear up with human emotions, even though she was a demon in disguise. Dante then looked to the woman  
  
"Devils Never Cry" he says while pointing his pistols to her face  
  
"No Dante, The Devils Cry Tonight" Vicious said, also pointing a gun to her head.  
  
The two fired their guns, killing the demon ...while Trish watched. The gunshots echoed throughout the walls. 


End file.
